1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to USB3.0 clock frequency generation devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a USB3.0 clock frequency generation device without crystal oscillator.
2. Description of Related Art
To ensure the proper linking and operation of all USB3.0 devices, most of the USB3.0 devices have a crystal oscillator to provide the timing signals for controller operation and data transmissions.
However, the prices of the crystal oscillator used in USB3.0 devices are usually expensive, and the size of the crystal oscillator together with the accompanying passive components always takes almost half of one side of the multi-layer PCBs (printed circuit boards) used in USB storage devices, such as USB pen drives (including USB2.0 and USB3.0 flash pen drives), not to say the complexity and bulk size of the circuitry needed to connect the crystal oscillator and the accompanying passive components with the driver chip and the flash chips.